You Killed Me
by Poetic Folly
Summary: NaruSasu, oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke had to part... but would they stay that way? Rated for Minor language.


I'd known. Ever since I'd betrayed him, I'd known. I known I would die this way. I was always weak... that's why I always insisted I was the best.

Shock and pain... that's all I saw...

All he felt...

"_I'm so sorry..."_

Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry...

"_Come on—no no no; you promised, we all promised-- I...I PROMISED!"_

I guess I should be apologizing...

Oh look... you're picking me up... holding me... after so... long...

"_Come on—t-the, the hospital; we need to get to the hospital!"_

Hospital? But I don't want to go there... too much white... and that stupid doctor...

"_Move it! I'm carrying a wounded comrade! MOVE IT NOW!"_

Please stop screaming... Comrade? Ha... you were the one to hurt me so badly...

"_What's going—Oh, gods! What happened!"_

Mmm, nothing, nothing... Someone just getting his revenge... keeping his word...

"_No time to explain; he needs medical attention!!!"_

Come now, moving so fast hurts...

"_Hang on... Oh god; please, please don't do this to me... not you too..."_

Me, too? I wasn't so important...

"_We're losing him!!" _

"_No—NO!"_

"_I—I'm sorry... he..."_

"_No—no... he...no...can't...NO! HE ISN'T DEAD! HE PROMISED ME!"_

"_Stop it! He's dead; stop it!" **Even while the tears were shed... The doctor... tried to hold you back...**_

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Time of Death: 9:02 pm.

Cause of Death: Failure of organs/loss of blood.

"_Sasuke..."_

Naruto...

...So...sor...ry...

Uchiha Sasuke

Beloved Father, Comrade, and Lover

"_Nothing lasts forever. But... we will."_

"_Sasuke... I'll never say goodbye."_

_.-.-.-.-._

"_Daddy? Is that... my other daddy?"_

"_Yes... it is... You were very young when he died."_

"_How did he die?"_

"_...He was killed in battle, honey."_

"_By who?"_

"_..."_

"_Daddy? Da—daddy, who's that?"_

"_Hmm? Wh—w-who are you!"_

_**A smile.**_

"_No—no--WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

Don't you recognize me? Has it been so long already? Is that our baby? How she's grown...

"_Stay away from us!!!"_

Naruto... She'll be a heart breaker; raise her well...

_**A hand held out... beckoning...**_

"_W-what? No—No, I, s-she, I can't...!"_

_**Another hand...**_

"_Daddy? He feels familiar..."_

"_Wha—no—no, don't!"_

Why not?

"_Please... don't do this to me..."_

_**A sob.**_

Don't cry, Naruto. A smile looks so much better... makes everyone feel happy...

"_Please, just go—just go away, please, please..."_

_**Sadness. Uncertainty.**_

"_Please..."_

...Why...

"_Please."_

Why don't you...

"_Daddy? Who is it?"_

Why don't you... want me?

"_...Please..."_

_**A head bows. A body starts to move. Single drop hits the ground.**_

I said it before, Naruto... I'll never leave you.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_You're what?"_

"_Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not suicidal... but just in case, watch her? Love her, as a mother or close friend would. Try, at least, for me... And him."_

"_Naruto...Don't speak like this."_

"_I'm just taking precautions."_

"_No. You're not planning on coming back alive. This mission--"_

"_Was meant for the Hokage, Sakura. You seem to forget who I am."_

"_I--..._

_Yes, Hokage-sama."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Naruto..."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Bodies. **_

"_Neji, to me! Ino-Shika-Cho, go! Lee, keep watch of those blasted students of yours, dammit!"_

_**Blood.**_

"_Dammit Sasuke, why couldn't you have waited to die?!_

Well, since you asked so nicely...

"_Rasengan!"_

Maybe I could, just this once...

"_Sai, get your dumb ass over here now!"_

Help you out.

"_Naruto! Check the fields; someone's using Chidori!"_

"_WHAT?! Dammit Kakashi, I said not to--"_

"_Naruto... it isn't Kakashi."_

"_Huh? B-but, the only other person is—is--"_

_**Chakra spins wildly. The sound of a thousand birds.**_

"_Naruto--! It's--!"_

Hey there, Naruto.

"_THE HELL KIND OF JUTSU IS THIS?!"_

Miss me?

"_It isn't a jutsu—"_

"_The hell is going on?!"_

"_How is it POSSIBLE?!"_

"_It isn't!"_

I thought you knew, I liked doing as you did?

"_It can't possibly--!!!"_

You know.

"_Naruto, thank him later! He needs you!"_

The impossible.

"_Papa behind you!"_

She's already old enough to fight? She takes after us.

"_Watch your teammates, not me!"_

"_Dammit, I'll do what I want! I've already lost one dad!"_

Didn't you ever tell her?

_**Eyes meeting. Bodies still in a crouch. Shock.**_

"_S-Sasuke?!"_

"_Papa? Is that--"_

"_It can't be... you?"_

I guess you didn't.

"_Sasuke... you... SASUKE!"_

_**Heads turning. Sorrow. Pity. Sympathy.**_

"_You're here—how?!? What's going on, I, I SAW YOU DIE!"_

True. That you did. Held me in your arms, even.

"_Sasuke... you..."_

_**A smile. Tears raining down.**_

"Someone had to watch your back, Naruto."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Thank you, Sasuke. For somehow doing that, in the battle. We needed you..."_

"_Was that him, Papa? Was that my other daddy?"_

"_Yes... it was... I don't know what happened, but...Somehow, I don't quite care."_

"_He was... amazing."_

_**Awe.**_

"_Yes, he was... is."_

Would you, now?

_**Body approaches. Stills. Questioning. Seeking.**_

"_P-Papa!! There—he--!!!"_

"_...Sasuke..."_

_**A smile. Content.**_

You're at peace with it, aren't you, Naruto. You understand now.

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Papa... he wants you, still... doesn't he."_

"_Yeah... he always was a greedy bastard. Can't even let me be in death."_

Heh. True.

"_Papa... you should go with him."_

"_W-what?! But there's you, and the village!"_

"_Don't worry about us so much. We'll figure something out... you've gotten us through the hard part, papa. You miss him. I know you do."_

"_B-but..."_

"_That's why you didn't go before, right? When I was a little girl?"_

"_You remember?"_

"_It's because you had to look after me, right? You didn't want me growing up alone, like you two did. Go to him, Papa. You've raised me well. I know I'm never alone."_

_**A smile. Disbelief. Hesitating joy.**_

Hmm? Smart girl, smart girl. She really takes after you more, you know. So loving. Caring. Although she got the smart from me, thank you very much.

_**Arms outstretched, as though waiting to be embraced. Welcoming. Loving.**_

"_..."_

"_Go to him, Papa. I love you two."_

"_..Thank you."_

I love you too, little one. You can't hear me, but I do. With all my heart.

_**A smile. A grin. Running.**_

Even if you never told her...

"_Sasuke... let's go home."_

_**Light. Darkness.**_

That you were the one...

"_I love you."_

_**Bodies—live and dead—fading.**_

To kill me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note:** Uhm. Yeah. Well, last night I was really upset, and I just started writing. originally only the first part—and the last part—them being reunited—was supposed to happen. But... well... I just kept writing. ; I like making a story out of something. Naruto killed Sasuke because he had to, not because he wanted to. He honestly didn't want to, or completely mean to. Sasuke knows that... and doesn't begrudge him it. Any questions? Feel free to ask. :D


End file.
